pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis Black meets up with Cheren, and the two show their status on their Pokémon team. As they train at a specific house, Cheren gets assaulted, and chases the attackers to the Cold Storage. There, Cheren's Pokémon get stolen, to which Black arrives, and shows the prowess of the training they recently had. Chapter Plot Cheren looks at his Pidove, who evolves. Cheren cherishes this moment, as he had evolved his Tranquil. Black visits Cheren, and congratulates him. Cheren is surprised to see Black at Driftveil City, and is pleased they have met each other, after a long time. Black is glad to see Cheren's Tranquil having evolved, to which Cheren sees Black's team is powerful, too. Cheren sees he shouldn't let his Pokémon fall behind, either. Black asks does Cheren want to enter the Pokémon League as well, to which Cheren denies, as he has reached an important moment of evolution of his team. He also blames Black that moment came late, too, due to Black's selfishness. Black is annoyed, but he laughs with Cheren at that past mistake. Cheren admits he felt he would have encountered Black here, and wants to show him a place. Inside, he shows a plaque, which interests Black. Black goes to participate, and follows a man inside a room, where he is asked to send a Pokémon. A moment later, Black has successfully completed this training, and looks at Cheren. However, Cheren and Tranquil are hurt, which concerns Black, who goes to investigate. Seeing a hole in the wall, Black contacts Cheren, who is fine, but tells that some people have attempted to steal his Pokémon. When he fought back, they ran across the wall and fled. Thus, he is chasing them to the Cold Storage, where food is preserved before being shipped away. Cheren comes to the Cold Storage, and remarks even if Tranquil is susceptible to ice, they need to go inside. Cheren goes inside, and is freezing from the cold air. Suddenly, Cheren trips over the frozen ground, and gets held by two people. Cheren thanks the two, but the people explain they were the one that have frozen the floor, all for the release of all Pokémon. The person takes Cheren's Poké Ball, containing Snivy, and pushes Cheren away. Tranquil gets held by the other person, so Cheren realizes these people are the ones that assaulted him earlier. Black goes to the Cold Storage, and wonders who attacked him. Much to Black's shock, he hears Cheren muttering that the people want to liberate all Pokémon: these people are Team Plasma grunts. Black storms inside, but he is overwhelmed how cold this place is, noting it's like burning cold. Suddenly, Black encounters a Vanillite, who emits a cold air. Black and Nite look around, see they are surrounded by mirrors, and are standing on frozen ground. He goes to have Nite melt the ice, but stops him, upon realizing he could even injure Cheren. Thus, Black takes a bag of berries and spreads them around, then has Nite emit emit its flames from the ground. The flames hit the berries that are spread around and start burning, causing the ice to melt away, even the icy mirrors. Vanillite attempts to retreat, but Nite hits it, causing it to faint. Black is frustrated, as the two Team Plasma grunts hold Tranquil and Cheren, but nevertheless applaud Black for such intelligence. Black demands Cheren to be freed, to which the grunts do that, as they only came to liberate the Pokémon. To rescue Cheren's Pokémon, Nite goes to attack, but faces two Pokémon. The two Pokémon, Beartic, freeze the ceiling and cause the icy spikes to rain down on Nite. The grunt states this was Icicle Crash, which has trapped Nite, who can only attempt to escape. Black and Cheren see as long as the Beartic do this, Nite cannot go any closer to them. However, Cheren takes account of Nite's speed, so Nite goes on the crates to escape their attack, redirecting the Icicle Crash to the grunts. Tranquil escapes the grunts, and presses Snivy's Poké Ball, sending it out. Cheren thanks Nite, for due to its efforts, he managed to get Snivy and Tranquil back. The grunt is angry, stating that Pokémon that do not understand the importance of being free do not deserve to exist. The grunt reminds there's nothing they could do against his Beartic. However, Snivy goes to use Grass Pledge. The other grunt claims Cheren is dumb, for Beartic is not vulnerable to Grass-type moves. However, their Beartic get burned, which confuses the grunts. Black reminds the grunts before coming to the Cold Storage, they were at the Move Tutor's house, which taught their Nite and Snivy the Fire and Grass Pledge moves, and using them at the same time makes them a combination attack. The Beartic fall down, defeated, so the grunts attempt to escape. Suddenly, another strange man of Team Plasma appears. He declares they cannot hurt their king's friends, the Pokémon. The grunts remember N, while Black believes the man is one of the Seven Sages. The man confirms this, as he is Zinzolin. Seeing Black so powerful, Zinzolin claims they have little else to do but to retreat. Zinzolin leaves, to which Black tries to catch him. However, he bumps into an ice mirror, for that was Zinzolin's reflection. Black sees he forgot to tell Cheren about this group, and this isn't the first time he had to fight them. Cheren remarks Black had some painful battles that he won, all by himself. Black admits that he was not alone, for he was accompanied by people like Cheren to face them. Black thanks Cheren for taking him to the Move Tutor, as it paid off. While Black remarks their Pokémon fight well, he attributes this success to their teamwork. Black bids farewell to Cheren, as he goes to the Gym. Cheren, however, is still concerned about Team Plasma and what Zinzolin said, and goes with Snivy back to the Cold Storage. Debuts Pokémon *Cheren's Tranquill Move *Grass Pledge *Fire Pledge *Icicle Crash Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters